Asgaard
|statsname = Asgaard |acronym = Asg |status = |flag = BWAsgaardFlag-1.jpg |banner = Asgaard_banner.png |motto = Tonight We Dine in the Halls of Valhalla |team = Black |color1 = #000000 |color2 = #000000 |color3 = |color4 = #000000 |color5 = #DCDCDC |color6 = #DCDCDC |founder = |foundedon = July 17, 2009 |cabinet = The Aesir *'Tyr' Lonewolfe2015 *'Loki' Gambona *'Magni' Mustakrakish II The Vanir *''Thaisport'' *''Hunger'' *''Commander Thrawn'' The Asgaardian Lords Lords of Internal Affairs *''nickmagus'' *''Bloodphoenix123'' *''Robert Specto'' Lords of Foreign Affairs *''Magical Muslim'' *''DCRockway'' Lord of Defense *''Feardaram'' |officials = |teamsenate = |sanctioned = |internationalrelations = Asgaard Treaty Archive |forumurl = http://asgaard.invisionzone.com/index.php?/index |joinurl = http://asgaard.invisionzone.com/index.php?app=core&module=global&section=register |offsitememberlisturl = |ircchannel = #Asgaard |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/asgaard |othernotes = |statsdate = March 23, 2010 |totalnations = 60 |totalstrength = 2,034,267 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 33,904 |totalnukes = 533 |rank = 56 |score = 7.57 }} Charter Preamble We, the nations of Asgaard, branch out unto the world known as Planet Bob, on July 15, 2009, and on this day we look to prove our existence to be righteous and honor bound to the community we enter. Let it be known that Asgaard is looking to earn the respect of many, the hearts of all, and the swords of those willing to join us. Article One: Admission and Membership Admission to Asgaard shall be exclusive and very selective. I'''. Asgaard shall be an Black alliance. All nations wishing to join Asgaard lower then 10,000 NS must change to the Black team. Any nation above 10,000 NS must show sufficient reasons why they do not want to change to the Black sphere. You will have a time period of 30 days to initiate all sphere changes. '''II. Application Process A'''. Any nation may request admission to Asgaard by filling out a thread on the Asgaard forums with information indicated in the New Member application thread on the Asgaard forums. '''B. Any member of Asgaard may then ask the applicant questions in their application thread which will be provided in a private alliance only forum for all potential members. C'''. An Aesir, Vanir or a Lord will be responsible for deciding whether or not the applicant will be accepted and put into the next step of the application process. '''D. After an applicant is accepted they will be put into a 10 day period in which they are assessed as a member of the CN community. Nations under 90 days old will have the opportunity to be put into the mentor program. E'''. After 10 days of evaluation and upon successfully completing any tasks put before them any member of The Aesir or The Vanir or a Lord of Internal Affairs may choose to accept their application as final. '''F. During any point of this process the Gods may give a "pass" to applicants to void them of any and all steps if deemed proper for the situation at hand. III. Once a nation has been admitted to the community and has passed its trial, they shall have the same rights and privileges as other members of Asgaard, including, but not limited to, the right to run for the Council of Vanir, the right to propose amendments to the Charter, and the right to submit a complaint for misconduct against any other member of Asgaard to the Aesir. IV. Secession and Expulsion from Asgaard. A'''. Any member wishing to leave must first post a letter of resignation. A member wishing to leave must agree to pay back any debts to the alliance before leaving. '''B. Any member leaving during a time of war will be considered a deserter and may never return unless a full vote of the Vanir and Aesir overrules this. C'''. A violation to either of the above can be met with military force with the exception of failing to notify the alliance of resignation. '''D. It is requested that members give a 24 hour notice of departure, government members must give notice of their departure or face consequences for deserting their posts. Article Two: Government Asgaard shall be ruled by a government consisting of a Council of Vanir and their superiors, the Aesir. A'''. The Aesir are members that comprise the highest echelon within Asgaard. Every "Aesir" takes the title of a Norse God from history as their leading rank while they preside within Asgaard. No Norse God may be used twice, and their name is forever tied to the ruler that takes their name. '''B. Powers: The Aesir shall decide the actions of the alliance by a consensus amongst themselves, including, but not limited to: 1. Foreign Treaties 2. Declarations of War 3. Laws and Policies C. Term of Office: The Aesir at the time of ratification of the charter shall serve indefinitely in good behavior and its members may only be removed if they step down willingly or if 100% of the Council of Vanir and 75% of their Lordship votes to remove them. If a Aesir needs to be absent for a period of time not exceeding one month, the Aesir may appoint someone to serve in the interim. If a Aesir needs to be absent for a period of more than one month or chooses to step down, they may appoint their permanent replacement. If a Aesir steps down, they will continue to maintain forum/admin rights on the forums and be given the honorary title of Demi-God. D'''. If a time comes where it is deemed proper to add a new Aesir to the ranks the amendment must be ratified with the full support of the Aesir and Council of Vanir, and the new Aesir must also have overwhelming support from the current government and membership at large. '''E. If the Aesir cannot agree on an issue before them, a majority vote of the Council of Vanir will be used to break the tie. II. Council of Vanir A. The Council of Vanir shall be composed of the elected Vanir. The Aesir will decide the number of Vanir needed to cover the following areas: 1. Defense: Responsible for all areas involving the military and war administration up to and including all military planning. 2. Recruitment: Responsible for recruitment, coordinating the mentor program, and coordinating nation building with the Lord of Finance. 3. Internal Affairs: Responsible for the internal environment of the alliance including forums, rosters, trades, communications and education. 4. Foreign Affairs: Responsible for conducting foreign relations with other alliances and negotiating treaties. 5. Finance: Responsible for the economics of the alliance and all aspects there of, along with and coordinating nation building with the Minster of Recruitment. B. Selection: The Department Vanir shall be elected by the membership and will serve for a period of three months. If there is ever a vacancy for a Vanir position, the Aesir shall have the power to appoint someone to fill the vacant position. C. Absence from Government: Should a member of the Council of Vanir be inactive for a period of time exceeding one third of their term the Council of Vanir may have a remaining majority vote in conjunction with full support from the Aesir to remove the person. III. Elections Elections for positions in the Council of Vanir are to be held every three months (April, July, October, and January) All days given in electoral procedure are in CN Time. On the last Sunday of March, June, September and December, nominations for the position of Council of Vanir may be put forward; this nomination period lasts for forty-eight (48) hours. At the conclusion of the nomination period (Tuesday) debates will be opened and candidates are welcomed to post their platforms and other campaign media in the designated threads. Debates shall last three days. On Friday Voting shall be opened and elections will start, these will last 48 hours until they stop on Sunday. Within 24 hours of the conclusion of the voting process, the elected individuals will take office. The previous Council of Vanir stays in office, until the newly elected persons take office. The Aesir are to preside over these elections and maintains executive power over them. In the event there are not enough nominees for all council slots, the Aesir may appoint someone to fill the vacancy. Any member of Asgaard in good standing shall be eligible to run for any office in Asgaard. IV. Lords The Vanir will appoint Lords or Ladies, with consent from the Aesir, to help them fullfill their duties. In order to fullfill the functions of each department, it is recommended that there be 2 Lords or Ladies of Internal Affairs, 1 Lord or Lady of Defense, 2 Lords or Ladies of Foreign Affairs. If the Aesir and Vanir decide there needs to be a different number, they can change the number at any time. Article Three: War and Peace Asgaard shall be a predominately peaceful alliance but shall not hesitate to defend itself or assist its allies if needed. I. War in General: No member of Asgaard shall engage in any aggressive attacks or spy missions that are not explicitly authorized by the Aesir with the advice of the Vanir. Situations in which aggressive military action may be authorized include but are not limited to alliance wide wars, defense against rogue attacks, regulated tournaments conducted with the supervision of the Vanir AND a tech raid that has been sanctioned by the member having obtained a license from the Vanir. If a member of Asgaard is attacked, that member has the right to defend themselves by any and all means up to and including Nuclear Weaponry. II. Alliance Wide Wars: The Aesir shall have the sole power to declare war on another alliance. The decision to declare war must be made by a majority vote of the Aesir, with the advice of the Council of Vanir. Once the Aesir choose to declare war, the declaration must be posted on the Cybernations Forums to take effect. After the Gods have authorized the war, the Vanir shall be responsible for conducting it. Decisions about peace and surrender terms shall be made by the Aesir, with the advice of the Council of Vanir. III. Individual Nation Wars: In the event that a member of Asgaard comes under attack by a single nation not acting as a part of an alliance wide war, the nation attacked shall have the right to defend itself. If the nation attacking is unaligned, that nation can be dealt with to the full extent of the military. If the nation attacking is aligned, diplomatic means shall be used to resolve the dispute first and if diplomatic means are exhausted, military means may be used. IV. Nuclear Weapons: Asgaard shall not carry out a first strike nuking unless it is approved by the Aesir. V. Tech Raiding: Tech raiding is allowed as long as a member obtains a license. The license will be obtained by taking a class, taught by the Vanir, or their designated representative. Any unauthorized tech raid attacks will result in penalties as listed on the Asgaard forums. Penalties may be changed by majority of the Aesir agreeing to change or a majority vote of the Council of Vanir. Tech raids will be monitored by the Lord of Defense. All tech raiding rules and regulations shall be desginated to members that comprise Asgaard, failure to comply can ultimately result in expulsion if deemed necessary. Article Four: Amendments I. Any member of Asgaard may propose amendments to the Charter of Asgaard. II. A majority vote of the Council of Vanir and Aesir is required to ratify amendments to the charter. Article Five: Disbandment To merge Asgaard with another alliance or disband it, a majority vote of the Council of Vanir and Aesir is required. The merger or disbandment must then be approved by a 2/3 vote of the total membership of Asgaard. History *17 July 2009 - 06:09 PM: Asgaard declares it's existance * A large number of Asgaard's nations are former ACF and Assassin Order. Both former signatories of Ragnablok *10 August 2009 - 11:48 PM: Asgaard reaches 1 million nation strength. *24 December 2009 - 02:16 AM: Asgaard reaches 500 nukes. **1st quarter 2010 Global War is on the horizan. **Asgaard's growth, so long the focus of the alliance, is replaced with mobilization for ally support. * ' Asgaard - The Legion War' *21 February 2010 - 08:19 PM: Asgaard has sacrificed 500K N.S.+ as an Alliance to ensure victory for it's allies. *13 March 2110 Ncaabb's absorption begins. *16 March 2010 Asgaards 30 day growth is all up 23 days since end of the war. *20 March 2010 Asgaard Moves to the Black Sphere. *22 March 2010 Asgaard Announces it has reached 2 million nation strength, for the second time. *4 April 2010 Asgaard joins NOIR. Asgaard Foreign Affairs Asgaard Announcements Category:Asgaard Treaties Category:asgaard